Hunter Hermione
by chahn32
Summary: Hermione's mum wasn't always the dentist she portrays. During a camping trip gone wrong Hermione learns the truth about her mother's dark past and the demons she moved across an ocean to get away from. Demons and Death Eaters battle for control of a powerful force hidden at Hogwarts, with the students caught in the middle of their ever escalating struggle. Supernatural Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So a little Supernatural flavor to the my Harry Potter fanfiction. This will be set in the normal Harry Potter timeline (6th year 1996) so Sam and Dean will not be featured in this. Expect some Crowley though.**

 **Disclaimer: I own neither Supernatural, nor Harry Potter. I make no money writing this. J.K. rowling owns Harry Potter and Warner Brothers owns Supernatural.**

 **Prologue: Part 1**

Crowley was in a word, pissed. He was pacing in front of several of his underlings, face drawn tight.

"So, walk me through this again. Somehow, you" He pointed to the demon on the far end of the line. "Managed to lose the soul of one Tom Riddle, who if you recall correctly, which I am sure you do, was a personal project of Lilith and myself" The demon gulped at the reminder of this failure.

"And you two" he turned his attention to another pair of demons "Thought it wise to hide this fact from me" Crowley paused glancing over the disappointments.

"I believe that your exact words, not one month ago were, 'The project is right on schedule, no need to worry Sir' or am I mistaken?" both demons shook their head.

"It took me going and reading a freaking PAPER to find out that this soul was loose" Crowley's composure was rapidly cracking.

"Now" Crowley continued after taking a deep breath to compose himself. "Redd, I want you to track down this Tom Riddle and bring him back to me, where I will personally deliver his sorry, slimy, filth ridden arse to Alastair, where he will help keep those three company" Crowley gestured to the three offending demons, sending them flying back and away with a telekinetic shove. Redd nodded politely before heading out to do his job.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Crowley asked the demons still assembled before him. "Either go help Redd, or get back to work" They all dispersed quickly at that, none wanting to get on the bad side of their boss.

"Rachel" Crowley said, stoppig one of the leaving demons. The demon stopped, turned around and approached Crowley, giving him a formal curtesy. It was just the two of them in the room now, all others had filtered out by now.

"Sir" She said respectfully.

"Now, I know that you're" Crowley paused searching for the right word, "upset" he finally settled upon. "That you weren't chosen for this mission, despite what you believe are better credentials" the other demon did not deny this statement, acknowledging it as true.

"And to be quite honest, you're right. You are better qualified to this, but I feel Redd has" again Crowley paused.

"Potential. So consider this a test for him. Now I have another, probably more important task for you" The other demon inclined her head.

"What do you ask of me sir?"

"I want you to find out how he did it, and make sure it never happens again. Understand?" Crowley deliberately did not mention who, and a slight hiss of anger came through when Crowley indicated the source of his consternation. Rachel nodded her head at that.

"Good, and if it so happens that you just so happen come across the bastard while looking into this matter, well I don't think anyone really cares how he gets back here, understand?"

Rachel nodded, her mission came first but she was free to take an opportunity if it arose.

"Now, if you don't mind I have a mountain for reports to read through, which is what I was planning on doing before all this happened" Rachel just nodded again, before bowing and turning to leave.

 **Prologue: Part 2**

"Rose? Hermione? Are you there? I, I'm stuck I need help! Anyone?" Hermione froze as she heard her Dad's voice off in the woods to her right. She took a breath, steadying her nerves and took off running towards the sound. Behind her, her mother swore, trying to grab her before she went too far.

This was supposed to be a nice relaxing camping trip with the family, something Rose Granger, along with Hermione had enjoyed before Hermione started Hogwarts and summers had gotten too hectic. But no Rose's past just had to find them now, after 23 years, it had come back to bite her.

Why did it have to be a Wendigo as well?

Rose pulled out a flare gun she had hidden away in the bottom of her pack, next to the rock salt and holy water, old habits died hard, and Doug, bless his naïve heart, just humored her. Now, those habits might save their lives, if her reflexes were still up to par. At 41 she wasn't as sharp as she was on her last hunt at 18.

She ran after her daughter, trying to keep pace with her, but slowly Hermione pulled just a bit further away.

"Hermione" She yelled. "Stop, it's a trap" Thankfully Hermione skidded to a stop, turning around.

"What?" She asked, looking around. It was then that the Wendigo struck. Hermione felt rather than heard the incoming swipe. She ducked, the monster's razor sharp claws missing her by mere millimeters. At first glance Hermione thought her attacker was Voldemort, until she started processing. The monster stood way taller than Voldemort's still imposing two meter height. But they shared the same pale, emancipated frame.

" _Diffindo"_ Hermione wasn't worried about underage magic owls coming, she was fighting for her life. The monster just shrugged off the cutting charm, taking another swipe at Hermione.

" _Bombarda"_ again the monster shrugged of the spell, it dodged the whistling flare from Rose.

"Fire Hermione, that's its weakness" Rose yelled, frantically reloading the flare gun. The Wendigo started to pull back, knowing that this fight was not going it's way anymore.

Another flare flew past it, it moved out of the way slightly, trying to dance around both the flare and Hermione's conjured fire. The flare missed. Hermione's didn't.

It was just the right leg of the creature, but it was enough. With an anguished howl, the beast burst into flames.

Hermione was breathing heavily, adrenalin still flooding through her system. She looked at her mum, the kind, gentle dentist was gone, replaced by something darker, meaner.

Her mum let out a deep breath, some of the caring dentist and mother resurfacing, but not all the way.

"Let's go find your Dad, I think we need to have a talk, one which I hoped never to have"

They eventually found Doug Granger, but by that time it was too late. The Wendigo had got him pretty good when he was captured, not two hours before. His body was still warm when they found him.

Rose slammed her fist against the stone wall of the cavern they found him in, tears welling up in her eyes. In some ways this was worse than the loss of her parents, at least they knew and accepted the risks inherent with their line of work. Doug, Doug was just your typical run of the mill dentist. He helped her land on her feet in a new, unfamiliar country when she was still reeling from the loss of her parents. He helped her move on, and become a functioning member of society again. It was a miracle that she had made it through dental school, and without his help she never would have gotten close.

She gently, almost reverently picked up her husband's body. "Come on honey, I, I think it's time for us to go home" there were tears in her eyes, and she nearly didn't complete her sentence. Hermione just nodded, leading the way and clearing a path for her mum. She was wondering if this was how Harry felt sometimes, or if the words of Tennyson held true.

" _Tis better to have loved and lost. Than never to have loved at all"_


	2. The Exorcism of Su Li

**A/N: Now on to the main event, enjoy:**

 **Chapter 1: The Exorcism of Su Li**

Hermione waited patiently in a small alcove across from a seldom used corridor. It was just a matter of time until her quarry fell into her trap. This summer had been an eye opener for the young woman. Who would have guessed that her mum would have had such a dark past. Or that she wasn't her parents first interaction with the supernatural. While she waited she flipped through the journal her mum gave her when they got back from their camping trip in France after 5th year. The journal was filled with information on all sorts of dark creatures, including some that they hadn't covered in defense class, as well as tales of hunting and fighting those creatures. It read similar to one of those Lockhart books that she loved back when she was 13, only this was less flashy and all the more poignant because it was her mum, not some seemingly superhuman wizard.

Reading it was hard still, especially with the events of that ill-fated camping trip still fresh in her mind. It went horribly wrong the second day when a Windego, a horribly mutated cannibal, started picking the group they were staying with off one by one. Her mum had dealt with it, but not before it had killed her dad. That had really kicked off her mum starting to imprint on her the lessons she received growing up hunting monsters across America. She did so reluctantly, almost as if she didn't want to relive those memories.

"There's a reason I moved to England honey, I needed to leave that life. But I guess there's still only one way out" was what she said before starting to teach her how to be a Hunter. It was a hard decision, but something she felt she had to do.

Which lead her to wait in this nearly abandoned corridor waiting for what she suspected to be a demon to stumble into her trap.

Her target appeared walking down the corridor towards the intersection where she waited, completely oblivious to the waiting trap. She tried to turn the corner but was brought up short by some unseen force. Hermione closed the journal. Her target looked around and saw the Devil's Trap drawn on the ceiling. She sighed.

"So who is the dumbass trying to trap me? What are you trying to accomplish?" Her eyes turning coal black. Hermione stepped out of her alcove, trying to calm her shaking hands. "Oh if it isn't little Miss Goody Two Shoes. Aren't you in a little over your head here? I mean do you have any clue who I am?"

"You're a demon" Hermione's palms were sweating, heart racing.

"Oh so you do know. Then you must know what I am capable of. So let me go and I'll forget this little inconvenience ever happened. Ok sweetie?"

"Why are you here?" Hermione asked, trying to sound brave. The demon laughed at her.

"Oh that is none of your buissness. Now, are you going to let me out or not?"

"No, I don't think so. Letting something like you roam these halls is something I can't stand for" Hermione replied.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do about that? Just leave me here? I'll get out eventually sweetie" the demon shot back.

Hermione took a deep breath and pulled out a scrap of paper, which she unfolded.

" _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,"_ The demon's eyes went wide as it recognized the beginning of an exorcism.

"You" was all it managed to say before it started coughing up black smoke.

 _"Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica"_ Hermione continued, growing more confidant as she saw that she was having an effect on the Hell creature.

 _"Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adiuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..."_ The demon was now thrashing on the floor, smoke pouring out of its mouth.

 _"Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei;"_ Hermione took a breath before beginning again with the exorcism. It was more draining than she had expected, but the ritual was working, she just had to push through.

 _"Contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt..."_ Hermione was breathing hard as the castle walls started to shake, the demon fighting the power of the ritual.

 _"Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire"_ The black smoke had completely left the body at this point, pooling in a shallow circle contained by the Devil's trap. Hermione took one last deep breath before finishing off the ritual.

 _"te rogamus, audi nos"._ With those last words the black smoke disappeared into the stone floor. Hermione collapsed against the cold stone wall, sweat stinging her eyes. She stirred when she heard a weak cough coming from the girl who had been possessed. She had seen her before, but couldn't put a name to the face. She was a Ravenclaw in her year though. Hermione forced herself up and hobbled over to the struggling girl.

"Come on" Hermione said pulling the smaller girl up to her feet, both girls leaning up against each other, exhausted.

"Let's get you to the Hospital Wing" Hermione half supported, half dragged the girl halfway across the castle to the Hospital Wing. It took longer than it should, with Hermione being as tired as she was, and she worried that the other girl wasn't going to survive until they arrived. Hermione let out a sigh of relief when she saw the doors to the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey meet them as she pushed open the doors. She levitated the barely conscious girl into a nearby bed as Hermione collapsed on a nearby chair. She was starting to regain her strength, but she still felt like she had just finished running a marathon. Every muscle in her body ached. She relaxed in the chair as the mediwitch went about diagnosing and treating the numerous injuries the other girl had. Hermione still had no clue what her name was. Pomfrey spared the time to cast a few quick diagnostic spells on Hermione before turning her full attention to the other witch. Hermione took that to mean she was fine just exhausted.

It was a long five minutes' wait while Madam Pomfrey attended to the badly injured witch. Hermione wasn't sure on what her story would be when they asked her what happened, thankfully those hard questions hadn't come yet but she knew that they would be coming. And sooner rather than later. And to make matters worse she was sure the injured girl would have a different version of events than what she came up with. So she thought on how she would explain what happened, without mentioning anything about the truth.

After seemingly forever McGonagall and Flitwick showed up at the door and came in, taking care not to disturb Pomfrey. By that time Hermione was feeling something close to human again.

"Poppy, what happened? You said there was a student injured badly" McGonagall said as she swept the room with her gaze. "I take it that Potter isn't involved this time"

"No Potter tonight, but Miss Li came in with a huge variety of injuries, the combination of which I have never seen" Professor Flitwick opened his mouth to begin but was cut off by the harried mediwitch "And no, none of them seem magical in nature, mostly cuts and bruises but a few puncture wounds that look suspiciously like gunshot wounds" Su Li, that's her name. The girl possessed by a demon.

"Gunshots? On a witch? Surely not. It's been since the 50's when the last wizard was attacked with a gun here" McGonagall interjected.

"It's true, harsh but true. I just managed to stabilize her, but it looks like she has a long road ahead of her until she recovers. These wounds are all fresh, all occurring within the last hour. We are looking at somebody inside of Hogwarts herself doing this" Both McGonagall and Flitwick paled at this though. They shared a short glance before nodding to each other.

"I'll go inform the Headmaster" Flitwick said, turning and heading down the hall.

"And what of Miss Granger?" McGanagall asked, turning her attention to the young witch sitting on the couch fighting to keep from passing out.

"As far as I can tell she is fine, a little exhausted from exertion but she should be fine by morning"

"Any chance?" Pomfrey cut her off sharply.

"That she was the attacker? Minerva, come on. No she wasn't the assailant. She is one of the most well behaved students. She brought her here, and she doesn't have any bruising on her knuckles indicating she didn't deliver and punches"

"I was going to say that she could identify who did it. Have you talked with her yet?"

"No I was too busy trying to stabiles Miss Li"

"Okay. Miss Granger" Hermione snapped upon hearing her name, shaking her head trying to clear the sleep from her mind.

"What?" came her less that intelligent response.

'Miss Granger, do you know anything about what happened to Miss Li?"

"No, sorry. I kinda stumbled upon her as I was heading back to the common room after practicing my spells in an unused classroom. I heard a couple of sets of footsteps but couldn't get a good look at any of them. Sorry"

"Did you hear any gunshots while you were coming back?"

Hermione shook her head "No, everything was pretty quiet except for the footsteps" The two older witches shared a look, neither quite believing her fully but having nothing to support their suspicions on.

"Well, in that case I believe that it would be best for Miss Granger to return to her common room and get some rest. She looked downright exhausted when she came in here earlier" Madam Pomfrey recommended, turning to check back in on Su.

The young witch would survive her ordeal; Hermione had got her into the able care of Madam Pomfrey in time. The mental toll was still unknown, hopefully she would be able to recover and lead a somewhat normal life. Hermione had firsthand experience with what these kind of encounters could do to a person, even if her's was less personally invasive. She was too tired to really care at this point. It was late and the adrenaline was fading out of her system, which was about the only thing keeping her awake at this point.

Hermione nodded, struggled to her feet and started down the familiar path from Hospital Wing to Gryffindor Common room. She mumbled the password and trudged up the stairs. Harry and Ron where seated in a corner engrossed in a game of Wizard's Chess. As usual it appeared that Ron was winning. While Harry certainly had improved over the years he still was nowhere near Ron's level, who could probably win some money in chess tournaments if he wanted to.

"I need to talk to you guys tomorrow, the Room of Requirement tomorrow. I'm too tired to discuss it tonight" She said when she swung by on her way up to her dorm. It had been a long day, and it took all her willpower to actually change into pajamas before falling into her bed instead of just collapsing how she was. Pravati and Lavender gave her a weird look when they saw how tired she looked but ultimately didn't comment on it. It was usual enough for her to come in similarly exhausted. She was asleep before her head fully hit her pillow.


End file.
